Jaron Namir
Jaron Namir is a mechanically augmented soldier and one of the primary antagonists of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He acts as Field Commander of the elite black ops team known as the Tyrants and also as a private military contractor for Belltower Associates. Background Early life Despite his merciless nature as a killer, Jaron is also a very religious and devoted family man. He is married to a woman named Laya and has two children. When he was nineteen, his sister Melina was killed during a supposed car accident in Haifa. Several years later he was recruited into Israel's Intelligence Agency, the Mossad and psychological profiling conducted there indicated a deep-seated guilt over Melina's death; Jaron having later named his daughter after her. Ben Saxon speculates that his scars and augmentations are due to injuries sustained during the Pan-Arab invasion and occupation of Israel. Illuminati agent Later he formed the secret black ops team, the Tyrants, and became the leader of Belltower's Elite Special Operations Unit. As a Tyrant operative, he worked in secret for the Illuminati, performing clandestine operations. Later he recruited Lawrence Barrett, Yelena Fedorova, Scott Hardesty and Joe Wexler. In 2027 he and the group attacked the meeting between Senator Jane Skyler and Garret Dansky, CEO of Caidin Global. They assassinated Dansky, but let Senator Skyler live, and newly recruited Gunther Hermann killed Secret Service Agent Matt Ryan. However his partner, Agent Anna Kelso, killed Wexler in retaliation. She suffered stomach injuries, but managed to survive. To replace Wexler, Namir, presumably under orders from the Illuminati, attacked Belltower Strike Six Team during fake "Operation Rainbird", killing all team members save for Ben Saxon, who was left to recover in a SAF hospital. Later Namir approached him with a proposition to join the Tyrants, an independent special operations team that doesn't follow the rigidity of more official groups. After Namir promised to help track down the people responsible for Team Six's deaths, Saxon agreed to join. Namir sent Saxon, Hermann and Hardesty to the Hotel Novoe Rostov in Moscow to kill Mikhail Kontarsky, administrator of the Russian committee on Human Augmentation. The mission was a success, but Ben and Gunther were both tazed and knocked out onboard the Tyrants' private plane and brought into a small room in Jaron's home. When they awoke, Jaron explained that one of them is a traitor to the group and the two must fight to the death to determine which. He threw a handgun with a single round and the two fought over it. Ben eventually managed to get the pistol, but refused to kill Gunther. Namir then revealed that the fight was just a test between the two, and that the round was a blank. ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' At Romeo Airport in Michigan, the Tyrants' base of operations, Jaron and the group were planning an attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters in Detroit, to stop them from developing the Typhoon Explosive System, an experimental augmentation, and also to kill one of their top scientists, before they could converge with the National Science Board in Washington DC. Jaron sent Saxon, Hardesty, and Hermann to Virginia to kill Ron Temple of the Secret Service. At the Sarif Industries, Jaron, Barret and Fedorova killed most of the scientists; Jaron disarmed and brutally wounded the head of security, Adam Jensen, by throwing him through a thick pane of glass. But when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Megan Reed threw a barrel of corrosive substance at him, which covered and wounded Namir, forcing him to drop Adam. Namir backhanded Megan, knocking her unconscious, then turned around to shoot Adam in the head with his Diamond Back .357. After the Attack Back at Romeo Airport, Namir mentioned to the group that they were planning another major operation in Europe, and that Yelena was currently handing a job of her own. Once in the air, Hardesty warned Namir that Ben Saxon was a liability, too sympathetic to be useful in their operations, but Namir reminded him that Saxon was experienced enough to be useful regardless, and that everyone on the team was expendable if necessary. Later aboard the plane, Namir entered the Killing Floor, where Saxon was reading Namir's terminal and next mission, and admitted that he was responsible for Strike Team Six's failure. Saxon, armed only with a stun gun, shot the terminal, causing a power failure and setting off several fire alarms, but was cut off by the other members. With no other means of escape, Saxon opened the cargo bay doors and jumped out into the sky above the Atlantic Ocean. In Geneva, Switzerland, the Tyrants planned to assassinate Humanity Front founder Bill Taggart on the steps of the Palais de Nations. The assassination would make him a martyr for the anti-aug cause and push for a vote on UN regulations on mechanical augmentation. To prevent Saxon from interfering with their plan, Jaron detonated the plane, took Anna Kelso hostage, and blackmailed Saxon to killing Taggart himself in plain public view. Failed Hit On board the Icarus yacht, Namir learned about the failed assassination of Taggart and the death of Hardesty. The three remaining Tyrants planned to fly to a remote base by a VTOL, taking Anna with them. Just as they were about to take off, the cockpit opened and Saxon emerged, having already killed the pilot. Namir decided to challenge Saxon to a one-on-one fight, eager to avenge Hardesty. With his advanced combat augmentations, Namir easily overpowered Saxon, but at the last moment Saxon pulled out a Zenith pistol he snagged from the Pilot. He shot Namir in the chest 3 times, which managed to subdue him even with his dermal augs (most likely due to the injuries he sustained back at Sarif Industries). Saxon trained the gun on Namir's head, but Barrett threatened to kill Anna if he killed their leader. Saxon lowered his gun and begrudgingly let them go again. With the police closing in, the Tyrants left by VTOL, claiming that the Media will turn the day's events in their favor, even with half of their team dead or missing. They flew off, leaving Saxon and Kelso to die aboard the Icarus. In Paris, a young Morgan Everett and Lucius DeBeers, recollected about the operation in Geneva, and Morgan claimed that even with Bill Taggart alive, the assassination attempt has pushed the United Nations to hold a conference on regulating mechanical augmentation, just like Namir said. Highland Park Six months after Sarif Industries attack, Namir, Barrett and Fedorova, along with several Belltower operatives, were in the lower levels of an abandoned bot factory complex in Highland Park, which served as a front for a FEMA internment camp. Here, they met with a newly augmented Adam Jensen and Jaron ordered Barrett to get rid of him, before slipping away with Fedorova. Though Jensen would defeat Barrett and obtain the location of Windmill from him, Namir would once again escape. The Death of The Snake Jensen would not encounter Namir again until much later in Singapore. There Jensen encountered Zhao Yun Ru, who attempted to disable Jensen with her universal killswitch. If Jensen had opted for the free biochip upgrade at Hengsha LIMB clinic, the killswitch will shut off all of Jensen's augmentations, making the upcoming boss fight significantly harder. Namir will then reveal himself and engage Jensen with the words "You should have stayed dead, Jensen!", and Jensen would be forced to kill him once and for all. Before dying, he tells Jensen that "Men like us... We never get back the things we love." Tactics See Namir Tactics in Rescuing Megan and Her Team for tactical suggestions on how to defeat Namir. Bugs *In the boss fight under Omega Ranch, it is possible to perform a take down on Namir. He must be cloaked, and in the middle of the animation where he jumps over the paneling (towards the player). Gallery JaronNamir2.png|Namir's mech-augmented torso DX3 Namir and Fedorova.jpeg|Jaron Namir and Yelena Fedorova DX3 Namir & Jensen fight.jpg|Jaron Namir fights against a non-augmented Adam Jensen DX3 Jaron Namir concept art.jpg|Jaron Namir concept art Namir-bossfight-standing.png|Namir as he appears during the boss battle at the Omega Ranch Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Mechanical-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies